


Obvious

by acciocrazychick



Series: Remadora Tumblr Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciocrazychick/pseuds/acciocrazychick
Summary: One of the ways I imagined Ted & Andromeda finding out that Remus & Tonks are married.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Remadora Tumblr Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001259
Kudos: 8





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> decided to just write this on the fly and post this. It has not been beta'd. This is one of the ways I imagined Ted & Andromeda finding out that Remus & Tonks are married.

"Tonks, come on" Remus sighs his hand on the door to their apartment looking down at his watch. "If we do not apparate soon, we are going to be late."

"I could not decide how wanted to do my hair," Tonks replies walking into the foyer wearing a green button-down blouse and faded jeans. "I couldn't decide if I wanted long or short hair today."

"I prefer it short." Remus muses brushing off a piece of Tonks bubblegum pink hair from his jumper. "Your da's extended family does know he's a wizard, right?"

"Of course they do. " Tonks answers getting on her tip toes to kiss Remus on the cheek. "I would just hold off on telling them you are werewolf. It will be hard enough for mom and dad to take that we have gotten married. I do not think dad's family can take me being married to a werewolf yet."

"Ready?" Remus asks. Squeezing his hand, Tonks locks the door with her wand, she looks at Remus, holding his hand and suddenly the whole world starts spinning.

They touch down near a cottage with a beautiful well-maintained garden, still holding hands. "How do you think they'll take it?"

Tonks looks up at him and stares into those eyes she knows oh so well and cups his face with her hands "Remus John Lupin, no matter what happens in there. I will always love you. I am your wife till the end, understood?" She takes the ring that she has around her neck, holding it up ." See, you can't get rid of me."

Remus chuckles and lightly kisses her on the forehead " I wouldn't dare."

"I didn't think you were coming until 2?" Ted asks calling from the front door as the walk nearer.

"We decided to come a little early. Can't a girl hang out with her dad?" Tonks smiles hoping she isn't giving anything away.

Ted smirks and motions for them to come inside. Calling behind him, "Dromeda, they are early."

"Oh, lovely" Tonks hears her mother's voice from somewhere in the house as she walks in. Ted silently offers to take their coats. "It's a bit nippy outside for the summer."

"Wotcher, Mum" Tonks addresses her mother going up to hug her. Andromeda smiles and embracing her daughter. "Make yourself at home."

"Hello, Remus" Andromeda says after bringing over the teapot to the living room where everyone was now seated.

"How are you, Andy?" Remus asks not sure what else to say. Andromeda and Remus had been somewhat friends during their time at school. Andromeda had been three years above Remus. She also had the notorious Black family name and her cousin was his best mate. They were bound to get to know each other.

"I am good. St Mungo's is busy as ever. With the Ministry security measures they have placed on the hospital, it is hard to ensure fast and accurate care. However, we are making do." Andromeda answers "How are you, Remus? Tonks?"

Tonks looks at Remus asking silently if she should tell them yet. She could imagine Remus saying just rip it off like a bandaid and she smiles.

"Mum, dad" Tonks begin squeezing Remus hand so tightly he was afraid she was going to break it. "We have some news."

Ted looks at Andromeda and then looks to Remus and Tonks with concern mixed with anticipation on their faces.

"Dora and I have gotten married," Remus announces to her parents. "We got married at the beginning of July."


End file.
